In the Life
by ritzbitz2008
Summary: its a carby! abby and carter are married with children read to find out more


Disclaimer: I own no one except Aiden, Danica, and Larissa. I wish I did though! lol

_Prologue: ok, Abby and John have been married for 8 years and they have 3 children, Danica is 7, Aiden is 5, and Larissa is 6 months. Abby and John never split up and the whole Africa and Kem thing never happened, YAY! Sam and Luka are together and so are Neela and Ray. Mark never died and neither did Romano. _

John's POV

"DADDY" I hear a little voice yell from upstairs as I walk in the door. I head toward the kitchen on the way there I see my lovely wife asleep on the couch.

"DADDY" I hear again only with a little more impatience. I better go see what she wants before she wakes up Abby. I walk up the stairs and I see my son, Aiden and my oldest daughter, Danica sitting on our bed watching TV. Aiden had a hold of the remote trying to keep it away from Danica. I laugh. Then I remember a time five years ago I had all this to look forward to.

_Flashback_

_Danica our very impatient two year old was anxious to see her little brother. Danica climbed up on Abby' s hospital bed trying to get a glimpse of her new brother. Abby removed the blanket that was slightly covering his face._

"_Whats its name?" asked Danica. _

"_Aiden Robert Carter" I replied._ _She reached her hand out like she wanted to hold him. I took the baby and Danica hopped off of the bed. She sat in the chair in the corner. I handed Aiden to her and helped Danica hold his head. _

"_Hi, Ai-den, I am your big sister" replied Danica waving at the baby._

_I smiled._

Back to Present Time

"Danica, please be a little more quieter Mommy's sleeping" just as I said that I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned a round and saw Abby coming up the stairs. I turned back around "Aiden, please shut off the television and go down to help with dinner, okay". "Ok, Daddy" Aiden replied.

I walked toward the nursery where Abby was just getting the baby Larissa out of her crib.

"Hey" I said as I got closer to her.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked me.

"The usual lots of traumas, we lost a 4 year old who shot herself with her fathers gun , not much" I said trying to sound cheerful.

" Those are always the worst" Abby replied.

"Yep, anything in particular you want for supper" I replied.

"Ummm... Pizza sounds good" She said.

"Order In or Frozen?" I asked

"Order In" We both said at the same time. We laughed.

"Once I get Larissa feed I be right down" said Abby.

"Ok, what time is Susan supposed to be here" I asked.

"Umm.. 7 I think" replied Abby.

I walked down the stairs, to see that Danica and Aiden had the television on in the living room.

Aiden saw me come down the stairs "Daddy, I want Macaroni and Cheese for supper."

"Me, too Daddy" came the reply from Danica.

"How about Pizza" I suggested.

"K, Daddy" came the reply from my children.

I walked over to the phone to order the pizza, then walked to the couch where Danica and Aiden were. They were watching The Wiggles, god how I hate that show I thought. But I sat down on the couch anyway. A little while later Abby came down the stairs with a wiggly Larissa in her arms.

"Did you order the pizza" she asked me.

"Yea, and I should be here soon" I replied. A few minutes later the doorbell rang, It was the Pizza Delivery man. I took the pizza and handed the man the money. As I walked towards the kitchen I had two very hungry children following me. I set the pizza on the counter and Danica and Aiden attacked it.

Abby sat down at the dining room table. "Hey, why don't you go get ready for tonight I will watch the kids" I told her.

"Ok" she said she sat Larissa in her high-chair and walked over to me. Planting a kiss on my lips. I broke the kiss to whisper " I love you" in her ear.

"I know, I love you too" she whispered back. I kissed her again then she went up stairs to get ready for our charity ball thing. I know she hates those things but, she comes along with me anyway.

NEXT PART SOON! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHANGES I MADE!

leave me a review! thanks!


End file.
